Let's Rewrite History
by lit-fan
Summary: Last Week Fights, This Week Tights redo : Yeah its been done. Lit. No longer a one shot! New title, update soon if i get at least 1 new review
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What should have happened on "Last Week Fights, This Week Tights". Yeah its been done, sue me. Only my second fanfic, hope its good though ! **

–**cough- I love reviews ! –cough- **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore girls. If I did it would still be on the air (:**

"Look, you know we're supposed to be together. I knew it the first time I saw you two years ago, and you know it, too. I know you do." Jess was begging here. He knew she wanted it. They were meant to be together.

"No, no, no, no, no!" She just wanted him to go away. She wanted everything to be the way it was. This wasn't the way things were supposed to go.

"Don't say "no" just to make me stop talking or make me go away. Only say "no" if you really don't want to be with me." Chocolate brown met ocean blue as he searched for an answer on her face. A blank stare. Nothing. He knew he shouldn't have sprung this on her, but this is what he knew they both wanted.

He stood up and turned towards the door as felt the familiar warmth of her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes." Rory's voice quivered as she spoke.

"What?" He didn't hear her right. He couldn't have. He wanted her to say yes, come with him, be with him, but he wasn't exactly expecting her to say yes. After the chaos they've both endured in this relationship, he wasn't sure she would be give him another chance. He wanted a do-over. He wanted to make her happy, from the first time he laid eyes on her, that's all he'd ever wanted.

"Yes, I want to-I mean no!" _What?!_ He thought.

"No?!" He needed to know what was happening. She just had committed. She wanted to be with him. And now… she didn't?

"Yes I want to be with you, no I can't leave!" He let out a sigh of relief.

"What do you suppose we do?"

"Just…stay. Stay the night with me."

Without a word, Rory led Jess into her room. He went to the bathroom, coming out in just boxers and a t-shirt. He walked into her room as soon as she was done changing into a white tanktop and blue shorts. She turned around when she heard the door creak and saw him walk in. Her heart fluttered. He caught her staring and smirked. She looked away and her cheeks blushed a rosy pink.

She lay down on the bed and patted the empty spot next to her. He joined her on the bed and snuck his arm around her shoulders. She snuggled closer next to him. They both instantly felt at home.

"This feels right." Her voiced sliced through the thick, long silence. He didn't say anything but she knew he heard her. They fell asleep in each others arms, comfortable for the rest of the night. They knew they'd have to talk in the morning. But for now, this felt perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to write another chapter ! We aren't writing in English so this is my creative outlet (: When reviewing, be constructive. I don't usually write so any tips would be helpful and appreciated! **

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

The sun peeked through the half open curtains into Rory's dorm room. Jess stretched his arms out and Rory stirred slightly and lifted her head.

"Jess?"

"Shhh.. I'm sorry, go back to sleep, I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, no its okay I'm up." She stated as she lifted herself up into a sititng position, her head against the headboard and Jess arm wrapped around her shoulder. They sat like that for 20 minutes in a comfortable silence.

"So…We need to talk about this." He brought up what they were putting off as long as they could.

"I know, I know" She sighed.

"You can't leave Yale, I won't let you do that. I'm sorry I told you to come with me and leave everything. I don't want you to do that, you can't."

"Thank you." She smiled. "I won't leave Yale. But New York is so far! I don't want you so far away from me." She pouted. The infamous Gilmore pout. He was hooked. He planted his lips on hers into a long passionate kiss. They broke apart for air, both smiling.

"I won't go back to New York. I'm sure I can find a job and apartment in Hartford."

"Where will you stay in the mean time?" She pondered. Then it came to her. Her mom may not like this idea, But Lorelei was Lorelei, she'd come around eventually-Rory hoped.

"You can stay at Luke's!" She exclaimed. Jess cringed. He had just left Stars Hollow. Even though it was only for a few days, he wasn't sure he could take much more. Especially with Lorelei around. Once she found out he and Rory were together, he would not get a warm greeting from her.

"What?" Rory asked, noticing Jess's contorted face.

"Well I was just in Stars Hollow. That's where I cam from, it was Liz's wedding. And your mom…"He trailed off; she could fill in the blank.

"Jess, it'll be fine. I'll talk to her. Don't worry about it. So it's settled. We're together again." She smiled.

"Yes, we finally are." He leaned in and crashed his lips into hers. He moved to her neck, going down her entire body. She tugged at the bottom of his shirt so he'd pull it off. He paused and gave her a questioning look. She was ready? Rory continued just nodded, knowing what he was thinking. He ripped off his shirt and pulled off her tank top as he continued pecking her neck…

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Rory and Jess stared at the phone in front of them.

"You first." He said.

She sighed, picked up the phone, and dialed her mother's number.

"Mom?"

"Offspring!" Her mom exclaimed cheerily. She had obviously already been to Luke's. She could practically smell the coffee on her breath through the phone.

"Hi…I need to tell you something."

"Uh oh." Lorelei said as she continued sitting at the counter, ignoring Luke pointing at the no cell phone sign. She waved him off. Her daughter sounded worried.

"No, it's not bad. Well not for me, you may not be happy about this but I need you to be, for me."

"Okay, what is it? Are you okay?"

"Me and Jess are back together."

Silence.

"Mom? You there?"

"Yeah, sorry. Really? How? When?"

"Well, he came to my dorm asking me to come with him to New York. I said I couldn't but I still wanted to be with him. He stayed the night and we talked. He doesn't want me to leave Yale, or you, so he's finding a place and a job in Hartford. He's really changing, Mom. Please, be happy about this. I am. He won't hurt me. Please just be happy."

Lorelei frowned. Luke mouthed, "What happened?" She waved him off again.

"That's great kid. If your happy, I'm happy. Just…be careful."

"I know, thank you so much! I'm really happy, Mom. Hey- Are you in the diner by any chance?" She heard a lot of talking so she assumed she was still there.

"Yeah, why?"

"Jess wants to talk to Luke, he has to ask him something."

"Kay. Luke is in the kitchen right now actually. Can Jess call the diner's phone in 5?"

"Sure. Thanks for being so understanding. I promised he's changed, he's not going anywhere this time."

Lorelei heard the joy in her daughter's voice. She had to at least act happy for Rory's sake. And maybe she was right-maybe he had changed. "No problem. Bye hun."

"Bye mom."

Luke came out from the kitchen. "What was that about?"

"Rory and Jess are back together." She had a small fake smile plastered on. She really wanted to be happy. She hoped this would work.

**A/N: Like? I know what I like. Reviews. Yeah. So review, and I'll love you forever, like Jess loves Rory. Hahahaa.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long ! New chapter, yay! Ahaha I promise I'll **_**try**_** to update more frequently, but I just got my report card and my grades are ehh.. so I need to focus on school a little more. I'll try to get another chapter up by the end of this week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. Duh.**

Luke stared at Lorelei in disbelief. "What?!" He exclaimed as the phone rang.

"That's probably Jess. Be easy on him Luke, please."

Luke picked up the phone. "Luke's diner" he said into the receiver.

"Luke? It's Jess."

"You better be good to her." Was Luke's response.

"I take it Lorelei told you? Figures..."

"I swear to God Jess. You hurt that girl one more time…"

"I know ! I really love her Luke. I don't want to hurt her. I've realized my mistakes. I won't hurt her again. I'm not like that anymore."

"Fine. Just, watch yourself. So is that all?"

"No, actually. I'm moving to Hartford to be closer to Rory but I still need to look for a job and an apartment."

"Wow Jess, your finally getting your life together. Good for you." Luke said genuinely. He was worried about the new relationship but he was proud that Jess finally wanted to make something of himself.

"Thanks Luke. I just had one question." Jess said anxiously.

"Yeah, ask away."

"Well, I'm looking for an apartment still, so I was wondering if I could-"

Luke cut him off. "Yeah, stay here. I still have your bed."

"Thanks so much Luke. I've gotta go now, but I'll call you later and see when I should bring my stuff around. Thanks again, bye."

"Bye Jess." Luke hung up the phone.

"So? Thoughts?" Lorelei asked from the counter.

"They'll be fine. I heard Jess, he sounded really committed this time."

"I know, I really want this to work. I'm not the biggest Jess fan, but Rory sounded so happy on the phone." Lorelei wanted to convince herself it would work. She had her doubts but part of her knew they really loved each other.

"Yeah. So about the movie I mentioned last night…Would you like to go tonight?" He caught her off guard. She knew there was something there, but this was fast. "I know the test run of the inn is soon but I thought you could use a break for a night and just relax."

"Yeah, of course." She smiled widely. Glancing at her watch she realized she needed to get to the inn. "Crap-I gotta go."

"Okay, I'll call you later and tell you what time I'll pick you up. Bye."

"Bye." She smiled to herself as she got up and walked toward the door.

Luke grinned, watching Lorelei saunter out of the diner. He had finally worked up the courage to ask her out. After years, he finally did it.

"Could I get more coffee over here?!" A costumer a called from the corner table. Luke grabbed the coffee pot happily and poured the man his drink. Little did he know, Miss Patty was watching the whole thing go down. She slipped out of the diner and went to tell Babette the news.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

"Want me to help you get your stuff back to your mom's?" Jess asked Rory as they walked back from getting breakfast.

"No, no it's okay. You need to bring your stuff to Luke's." It hit her. "The test run! You can come to the test run!"

Jess looked at her, confused.

"My mom and Sookie are finally opening an inn! They are having a test run in a few days and you should come!"

"I don't know if your mom would like that idea. She's not the biggest fan of me."

"Oh don't worry, she likes me, and I like you, so she has to like you for me." Rory smiled at him.

"Okay, okay. Were not getting the same room though, she'll murder me." Jess reluctantly agreed.

"Fine," Rory pouted.

They arrived back at her dorm room. Jess helped her put all her stuff in her car.

"I'm going to New York and bringing my stuff back to Luke's later. I'll meet at your house at 7?"

"Meet me at the bridge." She smiled.

"The bridge it is." He smiled back and kissed her softly on the lips. "See you later." He said, walking to his car.

"Bye." She called after him.

**RJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJ**

Rory had a large smile plastered on her face the whole drive back to Stars Hollow.

"Mom!!" She called into the house as she stepped into the crap shack.

"Kid!" Lorelei came down the stairs and gave her daughter a hug.

They released and went into the kitchen and sat down.

"I have more news." Rory started. "I didn't want to tell you over the phone."

"Spill!" Lorelei said.

"Me and Jess...had sex." Rory said hesitantly. "I know I was supposed to talk to you about it first, but it just kind of happened. I'm so sorry. Are you mad?"

Lorelei put the fake grin on again. "I'm not mad! I'm happy for you! I can tell you really love him. I know you wouldn't do it with just anyone."

"Thank you so much mom." She pulled her mother into a hug. "I really love him. And he's not going to leave me this time, I can tell."

"I hope your right…"

"I am mom. He loves me and I love him. Please be happy for me."

"I'm sorry I keep doubting you. I am happy." She was almost ready to accept the relationship for real. Once she saw Jess she could judge it for herself. "This means he's coming to the test run now! In LUKE'S room."

Rory laughed. "That will end well."

Lorelei laughed too. "I have some news also!" She exclaimed.

Rory looked at her mom, intrigued.

"Luke and I are going on a date tonight. I think it's a date. I have no idea. I need help!"

"Finally!" Rory knew it would happen eventually. "Okay calm down mom. What exactly did he say?!"

"Well, I went with him to his sister's wedding. He was walking me home and said we should go to a movie sometime. I agreed and there was a spark as we said goodbye. I don't know what it was. And then this morning after you and Jess called, he said he would take me tonight to relax from getting the Dragonfly ready. I _think_ I'm dating Luke!"

"Wow." Was Rory's response. "Aw this is really good. It sounds like your dating him. This is really, really good mom. Trust me."

"I know." She said accepting how happy she truly was. "Well you know what this means now."

"Mall?!" Rory asked excitedly.

"Yes, we will venture into the land of Orange Julius's and Claire's accessories stores to get new outfits. Finally, the Gilmore girls have figured out how to get a man! This occasion calls for new clothes!" Lorelei gave her speech. The two girls ventured outside to the car and began the ride to the mall. Both, finally happy.

**A/N: I know I write kind of short chapters. Don't worry, the real drama will start soon. One word: Dean. –cringes- I hate Dean. BTW, is everyone a little OOC? I feel like they are… I don't know. Reviews are nice. Next chapter by the end of this week if I get at least 2 more reviews. Please be constructive!**


End file.
